


Filthy Me

by UndertaIe



Series: The Fluff slash Sin and Rarepair Collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing, Innocent, Innocent innocent Blueberry., M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh and Blue run into each other during a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubbles and Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Yet Another! :OO

*[Fresh was in the bathroom, waiting for the bathtub to be filled up so he can have a nice, warm bath.]

*Blueberry was planning for a bath as soon as he got home from the Coffee store, as he walked in. He put the bags on the table, and then went into the kitchen. He looked at himself in a mirror.

"Bleh, I need a bath.. Filthy me."

*[Fresh stopped the water and started to take off his clothes. He set his hat and glasses to the side as he threw his clothes to the floor, hopping into the tub.]

 

*He then walked into the hallway, leading into the bathroom. He did not pay attention, because he didn't hear any sound. So he figured that maybe Fresh was with Paperjam or something.

*Nope.. He's right here... And he stood there, but covered his face as he screamed.

*[Fresh looked at him, a enormous blush had covered his face as he sinked a bit deeper into the water, trying to hide himself.]

*B-BLUE-?!

 

"I.. I D-DIDN'T K-KNOW!"

*He then ran out, leaving Fresh in the tub. He then sat right beside the door, with a blush on his face. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and started screaming.

*[Fresh sat there, confused and shocked. A small sigh escape his lips. He sat back up in the tub.]

*B-Blue, I-it's alr-right  
*C-calm down..

*He pulled his head out of the pillow, and leaned his head into the door.

"I'll wait until later, if.. you want.."

*[He thought about it for a minute. A small smirk appeared on his face.]

*You can join me,  
*If you want..

"Uh.. Okay.."

*He slowly got up, and went into the bathroom. Bright purple blush covered his face, as he then started stripping off his clothing. He kept his face down. As soon as he was bare, he waited for Fresh to move and got in. He was now Purple in the shoulders.

"So.. w-what now?"

 

*Well...

*[He grabbed Blue and shifted him to where he was now in between Fresh's legs. He then wrapped his arms around him, keeping him in place.]

*I could clean you up~

"Uhmm.."

*He looked at him in the face before he blushed, he was in between his legs! He attempted to get off, before looking at him.

"How.."

*[He raised an eyebrow to his innocence. This was going to be even more fun then what he planned. He submerged his hand from the water and traced his thumb on Blue's neck, teasing a bit.]

*The best kind of way there is~

"Uhm, using soap..?"

*Hes so innocent.. poor him.

*No  
*An even better way~

*He leaned in and slightly licked the side of Blue's neck.]

 

"Huh-! What.. what are you doing?"

*He pulled away and looked at him, he grabbed the ponpon.

"You don't have to use your tounge, just use this!"

 

*[Fresh rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.]

*You're so innocent~

*[He grabbed the ponpon and just set it to the side, pulling Blue back.]

 

"Uh.. but that's what you clean with..??"

*Hes very confused, then gets pushed up. He looks at him, unaware that hes making him so happy.

 

*Don't worry about it...

*[He knew where his sweet spot was, and bit at it, hoping we would soon get the point. All of this was really funny though.]

"How about I ju- hAAH!"

*He let him stay there, he didn't know why. He was scared, confused...

"W-what was t-that?"

*[He pulled away and looked at him.]

*That was a moan..

 

"Umh, whats a m-moan?"

*He was blushing, and looked at him

*A sound a person makes when feeling pleasure

*[He wrapped his arms around him again.]

"Uhm... I.. c-can.. you.. can you do it again..?"

*He said the last part barely a whisper.

 

*Of course..~

*[Fresh lowered his head to the sweet spot and gently licked it, closing his eyes and tasting the wonderful Blueberry.]

"Haah~!"

*He was now blushing a little on his shoulders.. And trying to hide his face.

*[Fresh then start to nibble and bite on it, enjoying the moans coming from him. His knees, elbows, and shoulders started to blush as well.]

*[Fresh pulled away and whispered in the side of Blue's face:]

*You are so adorable..  
*Your moans  
*Your blushing  
*It's driving me crazy...

*[He started to lightly touch Blue's ribs.]

*He felt that he stopped, and moved to his ear. It sent shivers down his spine as he breathes into his ear. He was nervous for a insult.. until.

"You are so adorable..  
Your moans  
Your blushing  
It's driving me crazy..."

*He then felt a shock in his spine, and was a toyful mess. 

 

*He could.. maybe get used to this.. 'Bathing'..


	2. Glowsticks

*[He kept messing with his ribs, one of his hands slowly rubbing down his spine while the other slipped his hand inside his ribs, searching for the soul.]

*Hehe~

"W-why do you t-think of me like t-this?"

*He was just so cute, so attackable, so.. submissive..

*So...  
*So good..

*[He found the soul and pulled it out, pressing his fingers in the soft gooyness. While doing so, he went back to his sweet spot, slowly licking it.]

"Haaah~"

*He didn't understand, why did he do this? Why does it feel good? Its like a sensation of nice tingles.. Something.. something was puddling up in his pubic area... What.. wHAT IS THAT?

*His dicks bright colors made the whole water in his area glow a bright Purple-Blue...

*Look what we have here~

*[He looked down at Blue's pelvis and smiled. He knew he was doing a good job. It was a glorious sight to see the colors fly around the bathroom.]

*What if I just..  
*Press the tip...

*[He pressed down on the tip of it with his thumb, eyebrows raised to Blue's reaction.]

"MweEEEHH~!"

*He made himself nervous and splashed water everywhere. And now, he slipped and landed on his back. Sadly, his face was of fear, which as NOT a good sign.

*[Fresh's eyes widened at the sudden burst of him. He quickly got out, trying to not make himself fall too. He then rushed to Blue's aid, pulling him up.]

*B-Blue!  
*Are you a-alright?!

 

*Owwee, his back had hitten the bottom of the hard tub. He looked up at him, and had tears..

"I..i'm Fine.. J-just slipped.."

*He felt awkward now.. Uhm..

"Did.. d-did I ruin.. w-whatever we w-were doing?"

*[Fresh sighed gently as he cupped Blue's face in his hands, wiping away the tears.]

*Your safety is more important then what was happening.  
*And I think that was enough bathing for now..

*[Fresh pulled Blue out of the tub and bent down to unplug the drain.]

 

"..Hmp.."

*He wasn't even interested anymore, everything ecto started to dissipate, as he grabbed a robe.

"Welp, im going to watch some Scream Queens.."  
// +1 if you Watch Scream Queens! ;3;

*[Fresh nodded slightly as he watched the water roll down the drain, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his neck. Before Blue could leave, he gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling a bit.]

"Heh.."

*He then went into the Kitchen, and got himself some Double Fudge Ice Cream, then walked to the Living Room and Had the remote.

"Uhm.. back cramps.."

*[Fresh walked down the stairs while putting his hat and shades on, having a robe on too.]

*Do you want a massage?

*[He wanted to make sure Blue was okay..]

"Uhm.. Sure.."

*He propped himself to where Fresh could reach his back.

"It's mainly my spine.."

*[He moved his robe off his spine. He then started to gently rub his hands on it, moving in a pattern of a circular motion.]

 

"La-a-a-a-a-a-a!

*The pounding on his back made his voice bounce.

*[He slightly raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged lightly, continuing the massage.]

" . . . "

*He stopped doing the noise, and let him massage his back.

*[An idea popped into his head. His hands slowly rubbed down his spine, close to his pelvis again.]

*It's alright...

*[He reassured Blue as he lightly touched his pelvis, trying to make the moment come back.]

"Mmm..~"

*He could already feel the pooling feeling in his pelvis. It was amazing..~

*[A small smile came into his lips as he started to gently stroke Blue's pelvis. The sounds he was making was so good again.]

*Enjoying the massage?~

"Y-yea..~"

*All of his Bodyparts were blushing again.. Honestly, he wanted to do it in the tub again. He liked how he glowed in the water.

"Actually.. c-can we d-do it in the t-tub again?"

*Of course my little Blueberry..

*[Fresh gently pulled him to his feet. He then held his hand as they walked back to the bathroom. They went inside and Fresh took off his own robe, setting it aside along with his shades and hat again. He then took off Blue's robe for him too and set that aside next to his own things. He then got the water running.]

"Heheheheh~"

*He was standing behind Fresh, and out of the blue, he Pushed him to the side of the Tub, and from behind he started playing with Fresh's Starving dick.

*N-Ngh?!-

*[He gasped slightly as he felt a warn hand from behind. Small pants escaping him as he gripped to the tub, kinda bent over.]

 

*Blue-!~


End file.
